


Film Star

by ownedbyacat



Series: Rise as One [11]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Army!fic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5011597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ownedbyacat/pseuds/ownedbyacat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tickets for one of Changmin's events change hands at over 3 Million Won and Yunho can't help but tease him about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Film Star

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** While trying to distract myself from backache and an overlong to-do list I found [this to make me smile.](http://tvxqexpress.com/2015/10/08/news-soompi-151008-changmin-and-lee-yoo-bis-fan-event-tickets-being-resold-at-ridiculous-prices/) My husband very helpfully pointed out that I could have financed most of our Japan trip if I'd bought a couple of tickets and sold them on. He usually just shakes his head, but I think even he was impressed at the lengths fans are prepared to go to.

Yunho really wasn't helping. They only had a few minutes to catch up before Changmin was due for a radio interview and they each were desperate for news. Changmin was struggling with jetlag after flying back from Europe and Yunho was as high as if he'd spent an afternoon in a sweetshop without a shred of adult supervision.

He was riding the wave of his festival appearance and Changmin got that. He'd seen it thousands of times and he was genuinely happy that everything had worked out smoothly enough.

Only problem was, it made for a tricky phone conversation. One where Yunho wouldn't answer questions, where he couldn't stay on one topic for more than three seconds and where Changmin needed a higher degree in I-should-have-known-better to make sense of the rapid fire of queries, snark and information pouring down the line.

It had been a bad day when the army had decided that Yunho was well enough trained to be allowed a phone and access to news media. Not all bad, of course, since it meant that he and Yunho could call and text, but bad enough. Because a bored, exhausted, over-caffeinated Jung Yunho should not be let loose on unsuspecting citizens. Or the people he served with.

So while Changmin wanted to know about Yunho's role at the festival, the performances, the fans reactions to seeing him and Jaejoong together in public, and why he'd managed to land himself with a bout of stomach trouble yet again, he knew that public service came first. He knew, too, that their manager would kill him if he didn't smooth Yunho down to a state where the elder was fit to be seen.

So he resigned himself, took a deep breath and tried to answer questions about the girls in Spain, BMW, the beer festival, London on a Sunday morning and anything else that occurred to his hyung in the space of sixteen seconds flat. He'd gone almost onto automatic, when one of Yunho's comments brought him up short.

"You're a film star, Minnie, did they tell you when you came back? I saw it in the news. You're a film star with supreme ticket power. I can't think of many people who can sell tickets at over 3 million won a pop!"

Changmin felt his ears grow hot. He'd seen the ridiculous news report. Of course he had. It didn't mean that he believed it. Or thought for a moment that all that hype was because of him. "Stop it, hyung," he begged. "It's not as if I'm the only one there."

"You definitely won't be the only one there," Yunho assured him. "The place will be heaving. Inside and out."

"That's not what I meant and you know it. It's just that the drama is popular."

"You keep telling yourself that, dongsaeng." Yunho's patronising tone put Changmin's back up, but before he could formulate a scathing reply the buzz that signalled the end of the call sang down the line and Yunho was gone.

And wasn't that fucking annoying?

***

With a little too much force, Changmin shoved the phone deep into his pocket. Not only had Yunho managed to rile him, he'd not let him ask even a single one of all the questions that burned in his mind.

"He can call again tomorrow," his manager placated. "He needed you hear you more than he needed to talk."

Changmin simply nodded, knowing it was true. "You were there. At the festival, I mean. And his family," he said instead. "Why did he end up with stomach trouble?"

"They didn't have enough water out on stage during the first day. And whenever he came backstage, someone handed out energy drinks."

Changmin scowled. No food, no water, but an excess of overly sweet crap. And probably a hurried dinner when Yunho was tired at the end of the day. That would do it. The man really needed a minder.

They spoke of nothing else and Changmin was still scowling when he stepped into the radio studio and bowed to the host. He scanned over the sheet of questions she handed him and the scowl grew darker. At least the woman was nice to look at, even if her questions left a lot to be desired.

There was a good reason why Changmin sometimes glazed over in interviews. Answering the same questions over and over simply wasn't his favourite way to spend an evening. Not when he felt as if he hadn't slept in weeks. And he really wanted to talk to his annoying partner.

He was supposed to start promoting his album, talk about the just completed drama and his upcoming enlistment, but the radio show host was clearly a TVXQ fan and her questions reminded him endlessly of what he no longer had. Of what he would have to wait for two long years to have again.

The questions were predictable — _What do you miss most, now that Yunho is in the army? What do you miss the least? Will TVXQ return as a duo? Do you talk to Yunho hyung? How is he? Did you enjoy acting in a period drama? Which of your co-stars did you like best?_ — and he answered them almost as automatically as he'd answered Yunho's enquiries about his trip.

Until two questions broke through his abstraction.

"Have you ever thought of doing a drama with Yunho hyung? What kind of script do you think they should offer you two?"

They could offer us a porn script, was Changmin's first and irreverent thought.

Then he changed his mind.

It would no doubt be fun, but Yunho dishevelled, flushed and showing skin was a sight he wanted to keep for his eyes only. Yunho hadn't been gone long but he was missing the damned man. More than he'd thought he would.

He missed sleeping in on rainy mornings, missed coming home late and curling up on the sofa, too tired to go to bed. He missed seeing Yunho with his hair sticking up six ways from Sunday, breath still far too fast and eyes still black with lust. He missed fingers digging into his hips until they left bruises. Missed trying to find places to mark that wouldn't stand out during the next day's photo shoot.

Most of all, he missed Yunho's touch, the heat in his gaze and his triumphant laugh when he'd managed to wrestle Changmin into the cushions.

No, he wasn't surprised that his mind contemplated x-rated images.

Not that he'd ever share them. He knew himself better than that, knew that his jealousy was as strong as his protective streak was wide. And that he owed Yunho better than that. That he owed both of them better than that.

So after a couple of breaths and a contemplative noise he plastered on a bland smile and talked about a gritty crime drama. Or maybe something period. Even if all he could see in his head was Yunho… and things he'd never talk about.

***

"I have to give you points for nerve," his manager said, very softly under his breath, as they left the studio.

"What?" Changmin frowned at the unexpected comment. The interview had gone as well as interviews ever went. That was to say he'd answered all the questions asked of him and managed to finish on time. The look on his manager's face was… strange. And that was putting it kindly. They settled into the car and the man finally turned to him and found a tiny smile.

"I have to give you points for nerve," he repeated. "A blind man could see that you were miles away. For a few moments there, I was seriously worried over what would come out of your mouth when she asked about the film scripts."

"Honestly?" Suddenly Changmin found the smile he'd been looking for all day. It stretched his face until the corners of his eyes took note and he couldn't wait for Yunho's next call. He had a few juicy tidbits to share. And his ideas for film scripts, gritty crime drama or otherwise. First, though… first he had to distract their manager from his wayward thoughts. It wouldn't do to let the man think he could read Changmin's mind. "Didn't Yunho tell you I'm a film star?" he asked with an obviously airy wave. "Film stars aren't listened to, they're stared at. I could have read her my favourite cookbook instead of answering her questions."

"You keep telling yourself that, dongsaeng," the man echoed Yunho's earlier words. "If that's the way you look when you read a cookbook, then I'm not surprised Yunho was struggling with his weight. Or why, by the end of the show, the host was almost sitting in your lap."

"She did not!" Changmin declared roundly. Then he narrowed his eyes. "And if you mention a breath of that to Yunho hyung I'm gonna tell him about that time you…" he trailed off the moment he saw the man flinch and curled up in his corner of the car, convinced that he was far better suited to being a film villain than the film star everyone made him out to be.


End file.
